This description relates to integrated monitoring and control of a processing environment.
Some computer programs can monitor the performance of a computing device, such as the CPU (central processing unit) usage or amount of available disk space on the computing device. Some computer programs can monitor the performance of processes running on a computing device or can control an execution schedule for such processes.